Feels so good when i'm near you
by Sarux
Summary: Pequeña continuación del capítulo The Squab And The Quail. Las dudas siempre estan presentes...
1. Chapter 1

Aloha! Aqui un fic nuevo, tendra dos capitulos, 3 a lo mucho, aun no lo tengo decidido si seran 2 o 3. Mas no. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic en primera persona asi que tened un poquito de comprensión a la hora de juzgarme! Espero que os guste! Y espero que me comenteis tanto si no os gusta como si si lo hace. Gracias.

Dedicado a: Las chicas de la secta. A Eri en especial que es la primera que lo ha leido y ha dado su visto bueno. Roadtrip you know! Bicitrip en realidad! y hablando de secta, Feliz cumpleaños Nie! Que todo te vaya lindo :)

A todas esas mujeres que antes de madres son...pues eso, mujeres ;)

Enjoy it!

* * *

Decido olvidarme completamente de cada duda que invade mi mente en este momento. No obstante, veo en tus ojos el reflejo de mis dudas antes de apartar la mirada, la tuya es sincera, juguetona, no te das cuenta, o tal vez no quieres darte cuenta del significado de mi pregunta.

Acaricio tu brazo una vez más antes de seguirte a la habitación. Te sigo como siempre, por que a pesar de que eres tú quien me sigue en el día a día, yo te sigo en todo lo demás sin que te percates.

Tú decides el ritmo, el cómo, y el cuando… Sin ir más lejos al responder a mi pregunta me lo has demostrado. Y yo… Yo ya no estoy tan segura en cada decisión que tomas, que tomamos me rectifico a mi misma mentalmente.

La música relajante llega a mis oídos. Paso mi mirada por la habitación, llena de velas aromáticas, algunas rosas estratégicamente puestas sobre la colcha de la cama y en los pies una camilla con sus impecables sabanas blancas esperando por mí.

Desvio mi mirada sobre un par de copas, al otro lado una botella de champagne y un bol con fresas.

Castle, sabes consentirme… Oh si, lo sabes hacer muy bien.

Entrecierras la puerta lo suficiente para dejar que las notas musicales provenientes del equipo de música de tu despacho se cuelen y aún así crear un ambiente más íntimo.

Has escogido perfectamente la canción: La melodía de 'Baby' de Ariel Pink's Haunted Graffiti hace que no piense en nada más que en nosotros.

No sé como lo has hecho, habías entrado primero a la habitación intentando planchar con tu mano una arruga inexistente de la sábana y de pronto, estás detrás mío.

Me siento menuda al ir descalza, siento como tu cuerpo me arropa en un abrazo invisible, como tu torso, el doble que el mio se acerca a mi espalda, y me rodeas con tu presencia. No me siento indefensa, al contrario, estando contigo me siento más segura que nunca.

Noto tus dedos acariciar mi cuello, apartas mi cabello con delicadeza dejando caer un par de mechones sobre mi hombro y trazas una línea con tus pulgares cerca de mi nuca. Intentas relajarme. Lo estás consiguiendo. Ya no pienso, sólo siento.

Tus dedos se mezclan en mi pelo en una delicada caricia. Me recuesto levemente en tu pecho, si sigues así me quedaré dormida y lo sabes. Cambias radicalmente y tus dedos aprietan levemente en mis hombros quitando la tensión del día. Suelto un leve suspiro sin poder controlarlo. Sigues con tu masaje, provocándome, casi torturándome sabiendo lo mucho que me gustan… y esto, sólo es el principio.

Tus expertos dedos se cuelan por mi camiseta roja, no por los hombros, por mi costado y en lugar de masajear, acaricias suavemente con la yema de tus dedos perdiéndote hasta mi abdomen.

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, mis labios se curvan hasta casi doler previendo tus intenciones.

Tu mano sube lenta acariciando mi piel que cada vez está más sensible, hasta atrapar mi pecho.

Lo abarcas con toda tu mano y descubres con sorpresa que no llevo sujetador.

Aprietas con firmeza extrayendo un incontenible gemido de mi garganta mientras tu otra mano juega en mi espalda, tus dedos forman círculos imaginarios en mis lumbares casi haciéndome cosquillas.

Tus manos toman el borde de mi camiseta y lo suben sin esperar mi aprobación. No la necesitas y lo sabes. Soy tuya. ¿Soy tuya? Una duda atraviesa mi mente como una aguja clavándose en el centro del corazón. Justo como la bala que me atravesó, haciéndose paso a través de mi cuerpo, partiéndome el pecho. Desquebrajándome. Me tenso. De nuevo y está vez por suerte, no lo notas.

Las palabras de Eric se cuelan en mis pensamientos en ese momento. Estoy tan perdida, tan lejos de esta habitación que ni me doy cuenta que estoy sin camiseta hasta sentir tus labios sobre mis hombros mientras tus brazos me rodean libre de tela que lo impida.

Esta vez si te das cuenta y haces todo lo posible para traerme de vuelta y lo consigues. Sabes como hacerlo. Me llenas de besos. Besos lentos. Besos suaves. Apenas un roce, una caricia con tus labios sobre mi cuello, justo en el punto que mi pulso palpita con fuerza al sentir tus manos en mis caderas y haces que todos mis sentidos permanezcan contigo, pendiente de cada movimiento tuyo, expectante por más.

Me pego más a ti y siento un bulto revelador. El fino pantalón de pijama que uso ni la tela más gruesa de tus vaqueros impiden que sienta tu dura hombría escondida tras tus pantalones.

Muevo mis caderas con intención. No pienso ser la única que sucumba a las caricias y exprese mediante jadeos. Consigo un gruñido por tu parte. Ese simple movimiento te ha vuelto loco. Siento como has vibrado de placer, pero me frenas. Tus manos me agarran con firmeza de las caderas y me separas suavemente. Frunzo el ceño y comprendo. Con ese movimiento me recuerdas que hoy no es tu noche, es la mía.

Tus incisivos, tus molares y hasta tus colmillos se clavan sin piedad en la curva entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Maldito, sabes dónde morderme, sabes como hacerlo para que mis piernas tiemblen y tenga que sujetarme de tu brazo demostrándote como de experto eres en cuanto a mis necesidades.

Las sexuales, obviamente.

Respiro más tranquila mientras siento tu lengua caliente recorrer mi cuello hasta parar detrás de mi oreja, uno de mis puntos débiles. Dejas un rastro de besos calientes hasta morder lentamente mi lóbulo.

Me sorprendo con tus manos deshaciéndose de mi pantalón. No sé en que momento has empezado a desnudarme pero te lo agradezco internamente pues el calor que invade mi cuerpo empieza a hacerme delirar.

Respiro entrecortadamente, mi pecho está oprimido, me das la vuelta. Me miras a los ojos. Recorres mi cuerpo con tu mirada azul oscura casi negro, cargado de pasión. Estoy desnuda ante ti en cuerpo y alma.

Sólo las braguitas, sexy y pequeñas que he escogido para torturarte cubren mi intimidad.

Te muerdes el labio y provocas que instintivamente te imite. Otro de mis gestos que te hacen perder la razón. Mueves tu cabeza, pasas tu mano por tu pelo e intentas contener las ganas que tienes de olvidarte del masaje y fundirte en mí y lo consigues. Me sonríes.

Me atraes a ti y siento tus labios sobre los míos tan calientes que podrían fundirse.

Tu lengua invade mi boca y aterciopelada se enrosca en una batalla con la mía. Ninguno de los dos será el vencedor o el vencido. No es necesario.

Me desarmas con tus besos, con tus caricias y me recuestas boca abajo en la camilla. Aun me cuesta respirar, cada movimiento tuyo, cada caricia, cada beso hace que mi cuerpo se paralice, que mi respiración sea más lenta y que el aire sea más denso.

Me recolocas mejor el pelo y aprovechas para una última caricia.

Boca abajo siento como aprietas el inyector de la crema con aroma de coco y la esparces primero en tus manos para no sufrir el cambio de temperatura de golpe. Tus manos se pierden en mi espalda lenta y suavemente.

Cierro los ojos y mi cuerpo se relaja… me dejo llevar por cada uno de tus dedos masajeando con precisión en cada músculo tenso de mi espalda.

Aprieto mis labios impidiendo que un gemido escape pero soy incapaz de contenerlo en el momento que siento tus dedos hundirse en mis nalgas.

Me tocas como si esa parte de mi anatomía, una de tus preferidas, se tratase de un piano, hundes tus dedos como si fueran las teclas del instrumento y de hecho, recibes respuesta al tocar. Entreabro mis piernas necesitada de más.

Tú sonríes, no te veo, pero sé que sonríes. Sonríes victorioso de tu masaje, de saber que me tienes ahí… Dispuesta a recibirlo todo. Y lo espero. Y lo obtengo.

Te inclinas más y tus manos previamente en mis muslos, has ascendido hasta reposarse en mis omoplatos. Y juegas con tus labios en mi oído a la par que me susurras cuanto me deseas.

Me descontrolas. Deseo girarme. Lo intento. Me lo niegas. Me muerdes el hombro suavemente y tu pecho, ya sin camisa, se pega a mi espalda.

Estas levemente sobre mi, siento tu corazón casi desbocado, siento tu virilidad en mi cadera y me desespero. Mi piel arde por recibirte, perlada entre una leve capa de sudor y las últimas gotas de crema que has dejado por todo mi cuerpo al masajearme.

Estoy tan relajada, has hecho tan buen trabajo con tus manos que no me percato de tu ahora lejanía, no oigo si quiera como te deshaces de tus pantalones y te quedas en ropa interior, torturado por tus boxers en cada movimiento que rozan tu erección.

Te acercas y vuelves a besar todo mi cuerpo, intento mover mi brazo buscándote y lo encuentro. Entrelazas tus dedos con mi mano y me ayudas a girar. Abro los ojos y te veo. Estas acalorado. Sonrío. Estas ardiendo en deseos como yo.

Me recuesto de nuevo y esta vez depositas la crema directamente en mi cuerpo, la esparces por mis brazos, por mis piernas, y te tomas más tiempo en mi vientre dibujando círculos con tus dedos. Me miras a los ojos. Te devuelvo la mirada con una sonrisa. Masajeas mis muslos internos y percibes la humedad que emana mi intimidad y desde luego, todo mi cuerpo. Estoy hambrienta. Vamos, Castle, te necesito. Te necesito ya. No dudes más.

Tus dedos se pierden por entre mis piernas y haces que mi espalda se arquee. Te deshaces de la última prenda que nos separa. Cierro los ojos, relamo mis labios. Mi cuerpo esta mas sensible que nunca y en cada caricia tuya suelto un leve gemido que cada vez se hace más audible.

Disfrutas de la visión de verme entregada en esa camilla, pero más disfrutas complaciéndome, olvidándote de la necesidad que palpita bajo tu cintura.

Te separas de nuevo y me quejo. No tardas en prestarle atención a mis pechos, primero uno, luego el otro para que no tenga envidia. Juegas con mis pezones hasta hacerme sollozar.

Ya no puedo más. Cada suave roce de tus yemas en mi piel es una tortura.

Giro mi rostro y veo un pétalo de rosa. Sonrió. No sé en que momento hemos acabado en la cama.

Gimo roncamente viéndome llegar al éxtasis con tan solo tus caricias y te reclamo. Y me obedeces. Y esta vez si entiendes lo que necesito y me lo das gustosamente. Te unes a mí. Hasta el fondo, estático.

Hundes tu rostro en mi cuello y me besas sin parar. Frunzo el ceño de nuevo, clavando mis uñas en tu espalda, y percibo miedo. Me descolocas. Busco tu mirada, acaricio tu mentón y te beso.

Te mueves, te siento enorme como nunca, acaricio tu nuca instigándote a más. Estoy por llegar, siento mis piernas flaquear, como mi corazón se acelera, recordándome que está ahí, que late al mismo tiempo que el tuyo… Y respiro de nuevo tras varias bocanadas sin recibir aire.

El clímax se apodera de ti pero esperas. Me esperas. Y poco a poco se vuelve un torbellino de sin sentido, de locura, de delicia y nos encuentra a los dos entregados al otro, y nos abraza en una espiral de gemidos que inundan la habitación.

Y en un toma y dame de placer sin exigencias, libres de todas las ataduras del día a día, siento cada músculo antes relajado tensarse cuando te desbocas en mi y te recibo con los brazos abiertos y las piernas cerradas alrededor de tu pelvis.

Jadeamos satisfechos. Tu ronco. Yo suave. Tu pelo se pega a tu frente debido al sudor y sonrío. Y tú me imitas. Tienes la sonrisa de un niño travieso y eso me enamora cada día más. Y no se a donde voy, a donde vas, a donde vamos, y en este instante no me importa por que estas a mi lado y yo estoy a tu lado. Te siento tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos. Te separas lentamente de mí, sin soltar todo mi agarre, apoyas tu rostro en mi pecho y me abrazas por la cintura, me besas y escuchas mi corazón. Te amo. Y hemos ido de un "te amo" a un "a donde vamos" Sin sentido, no quiero dudar… quiero estar en la misma página que mi escritor favorito. Pero… ¿Dónde estás tú?

Nos queda la conversación. Debo aclararte mi pregunta. Quiero una respuesta. Pero en este instante, sólo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar contigo al más dulce de los sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow! **

**Segunda parte! Esta tiene que ver después del 5x23. OMG que final de temporada nos espera. Darle las gracias a mi manager por dejarme su teoria para ponerla aqui... Sandry, tenemos connection en cuanto una cosa ;-), Marga animate! A mis demas chiquis de la secta, todo el 'aloha spirit' para ellas que hacen que mi dia sea mas ameno con sus conversaciones! y nada, espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo escribiendo, que os guste, que me comenteis y muchisimas gracias por leerme...**

**PD. Este fic acaba aqui, pero estoy planteandome seguirlo en uno nuevo... depende de vuestras opiniones.**

**Thanks. **

**S.**

* * *

Siento una presión en el pecho que me impide respirar con normalidad. Llevo rato despierto en la misma posición mientras mi cerebro intenta trabajar con rapidez. No puedo.

El nudo de mi estomago no desaparece y sigo angustiado. La presión paraliza mi cuerpo y hace que sienta los músculos de mis piernas entumecerse. Siento como si miles de agujas se clavaran en mis gemelos. No me importa, ahora sólo me centro en ti.

Me remuevo lentamente y te miro a mi lado. Estas preciosa. Eres preciosa -me corrijo mentalmente-.

Mis dedos se mueven lentamente por tu cadera en una suave caricia y compruebo que aun estas dormida, tu pausada respiración así me lo indica.

Separo mis dedos lentamente de tu piel, no quiero despertarte. Cierro los ojos y trato de sacar cada uno de los pensamientos más oscuros de ella.

No puedo más. Me levanto con sigilo, me calzo con las zapatillas y me cubro con la bata. Taciturno me arrastro hasta mi escritorio tras entrecerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Apenas enciendo una tenue luz y mi mirada se pierde en la lisa superficie que hay delante de mí. No hay nada sobre la mesa, tan sólo me pierdo mirando el color cobrizo de la madera, intentando engañar a mi mente.

Obviamente no lo logro y rápidamente mis manos actuando como si tuvieran vida propia se dirigen al cajón. Lo abro y saco la tarjeta. Tu tarjeta. Esa tarjeta que me has ocultado.

Ojala pudiera romperla… Con tristeza miro las letras grabadas en ellas, el nombre del Investigador Especial de la Oficina del Fiscal General. Maldito Jared Stack. La fecha y la hora en la que está programada la entrevista me recuerdan que no me has dicho nada y que estas sopesando las posibilidades de aceptar.

Suspiro. Guardo la tarjeta cuando un ruido en la habitación me indica que te has despertado. Y como siempre que lo haces sola, palpas a un lado en mi busca y al no encontrarme… te levantas y vienes por que sabes donde hallarme.

Me abrazas por detrás y besas mi pelo. El olor a cerezas inunda mis fosas nasales y me excito. Los recuerdos de la ducha que nos hemos dado invaden mí pervertida mente y siento como la presión en mis pantalones aumenta.

Me preguntas Por qué no duermo. No sé que contestar. Las excusas sobran. Debería ir de frente y no dar más rodeos. Exigirte una respuesta. No, no puedo exigirte cuando yo evite tu pregunta a toda costa, pero no lo entiendes Beckett, no entiendes que estoy aterrado, que tal vez aquél idiota del banco cuando nos secuestraron tenía razón y eres demasiada mujer para mi, alomejor… no sé hacerte feliz y ese es el motivo por el que piensas en irte, en dejar Nueva York, en dejarme a mi.

Bajo mi mirada de nuevo tras ver tus ojos, aun entrecerrados por el sueño.

Acaricias mi mentón intentando captar mi atención. La tienes. Te miro. Giras mi silla y te acomodas sobre la mesa con los pies reposando entre mis piernas.

Tomas mi mano y yo te la aprieto intentando darme ánimos a mi mismo. No sé por dónde empezar.

Y como un jarro de agua fría te lo suelto todo. Te digo que sé las intenciones de Jared Stack, el mismo en la sala de observación me ha dejado ver tu admiración… Te explico también que no sólo mi madre y mi hija me dejaron dudas hace dos semanas, no; también Eric Vaughn se encargó de ello y tú, ante toda respuesta solo me miras anonadada, muda, sin palabras.

Nos tomamos unos minutos para pensar en silencio, sin separarnos, tu trasero se desliza suavemente del borde de la mesa a mi regazo y mis manos te agarran con delicadeza por tus caderas impidiendo así que te caigas con tu espalda apoyada en la mesa.

Me muerdo el labio con miedo suponiendo hacia donde va esta conversación… hacia donde va nuestra relación. Tus ojos están llorosos, seguramente tanto como los míos.

Te aclaras la garganta y me das tu versión, tus miedos ante mi apática atención hacia tu cuerpo. ¡Por dios, Kate, si cada vez que te veo…me vuelvo loco! Pero no te juzgo, tal vez debería haberlo demostrado más.

No hablo, tan sólo te escucho mientras aprieto mis labios, necesito entenderte. Y entiendo que no sepas hacia donde vamos, que en estos días he infundado dudas en ti, dudas sin sentido que nos han hecho mucho daño, preguntas sin responder, caricias sin recibir, y ya ni siquiera sabes hacia donde vas tú…

Y mi labio, mi mentón, mi cuerpo tiembla como si se tratara de un niño pequeño y no un hombre adulto. Me aferro a ti con fuerza depositando un beso en tu hombro y hundo mi rostro en la curva de tu cuello para intentar frenar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. No lo consigo, siento como una solitaria lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla.

Me acaricias el pelo consolándome, me repites una y otra vez que no te irás, que no huirás, Que no aceptarás ese puesto en DC.

Y te escucho, pero sé que en realidad las dudas siguen ahí, que no quieres dejarme, que a pesar de todas las dudas, los miedos por mis fracasos sentimentales anteriores por mi parte, el terror a todo lo vivido y por todo lo que podemos vivir… a pesar de todo eso sé… que quieres progresar en tu carrera, y aunque me duela, lo entiendo.

Eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido Kate, te lo repito entre susurros mientras te despojo de la camiseta y te beso sin parar.

Eres la mejor detective que puede tener este país y por eso, sé que debo dejarte avanzar.

Te muerdo el hombro y siento como gimes roncamente y arqueas tu espalda desesperada por más.

Mis pupilas se dilatan de placer al verte semirecostada sobre la mesa y mi bulto se hace patente contra tu entrepierna. Te desnudo con la mirada, te deseo solo con mis ojos, mis manos siguen en tus caderas.

No puedo esperar más por que una idea ha cruzado por mi mente, y la llevaré a cabo, sólo serás capaz de dejarme si lo hago… y me odiaré por ello, te haré tanto daño que continuarás sin mi, te irás a DC y conseguirás profesionalmente todo lo que yo como escritor, ya conseguí.

No debes pensar en mi, tienes que ser tan egoísta como voy a ser yo para dejarte marchar… mientras todo eso acapara mi mente, mi cuerpo difiere y se entrega a ti, a tu placer.

Me inclino como puedo y juego con mi lengua en tu vientre plano, la hundo en tu ombligo y se desliza con precisión hasta tus pechos.

Apremiada por más me agarras del pelo dándome un leve tirón en el momento en que hinco mis dientes en tu pezón izquierdo, durísimo, mientras que con la palma de mi mano acaricio el derecho, excitándolo igual.

Te yergues levemente y tu misma te despojas del short con el que duermes y me ayudas a deshacerme de la bata, del pantalón y de la camiseta de pijama. Te ríes por toda la ropa que llevo a comparación contigo, y finalmente piel con piel nos abrazamos mientras nos besamos.

Siento mi corazón palpitar con fuerza mientras mi torso se pega al tuyo, mientras te inclinas sobre mi pecho y mi virilidad queda entre tu cuerpo y el mío, dura como una piedra, y aprovechas para torturarme frotándote contra mi.

Jadeo mientras aprieto mis manos en el reposabrazos de la silla, me muerdes el cuello hecha un ovillo contra mi cuerpo, de un momento a otro pasas de ser la salvaje y sexy detective a ser la tímida y frágil Kate, aferrada a mis bíceps, me besas tiernamente. Me vuelves loco.

Mueves tu pelvis levemente, la alzas y bajas, tomándome por sorpresa. Has penetrado hasta mi alma tan solo con esa mirada que me echas en el momento en que sientes que somos solo uno.

Me quedo quieto tal como tú. Ambos inmóviles nos miramos. Tienes los labios hinchados por tanto beso, y no puedo evitar acariciártelos con mi pulgar. Tu pelo se ha rebelado a su perfección y aun teniéndolo revuelto pareces una diosa. Me miras con tus ojos que brillan hasta en esa leve oscuridad. Te relames y muerdes tu labio juguetonamente, me siento vibrar en tu interior y siento como me respondes, como tus músculos internos me aprietan.

Ante eso, sólo soy capaz de tener la mayor fuerza mental para controlarme. Me miras sabiendo que tienes el control, sabiendo que tú mandas y sonrío. Subes y bajas lentamente mientras tus manos se posan en mi pecho. Mis manos no saben donde posarse, van de tu espalda a tus nalgas, a tus piernas, buscan proporcionar cariño a tus pechos, aferrarse a tu cuerpo y así lo hago. Me aferro y te ayudo a moverte más tosco, más rápido, sintiendo como rodeas mi miembro con tu sexo en un abrazo húmedo.

Ambos perdemos el control, me empujas contra el respaldo de la silla, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y siento como besas mi nuez. Me desespero, te deslizas y te sales de mí, frotas mi longitud entre tus piernas y vuelves a introducirla.

Ya no aguanto más y me inclino hacia delante. Mi respiración errática junto a la tuya se acelera y se entrecorta más si es posible y todo se detiene. Se detiene el mundo a nuestro alrededor y nada importa, ni el ayer, ni el mañana, sólo importa el hoy, el ahora y el tú y yo aferrados y los miles de gemidos de ambos que como música suenan ahora en mi despacho.

Nos dejamos caer en la perdición del placer, en el abismo del paraíso que nos proporcionamos y llegamos juntos al éxtasis como si fuera la última vez, o tal vez así sea.

Mi cuerpo se pega al tuyo perlados en sudor, mi pecho sube y baja al ritmo del tuyo regresando poco a poco a un estado más normal. No obstante no me separo ni un milimitro de tu cuerpo.

Cansada de la posición te mueves, te levantas, me alargas la mano reclamándome con la mirada.

Entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos y no los suelto más. Nos tumbamos juntos, nos besamos y poco a poco cierras los ojos.

Te miro dormir y sonrío por la gran historia que hemos vivido, que quedara en mi memoria.

Sólo quiero hacerte feliz Kate, y sé, a mi pesar, que irte a DC lo hará… Así como también sé que por mi no lo harás. Sólo… compréndeme.

Te acaricio de nuevo en la cadera, sonrío al ver como arrugas tu nariz ante mis caricias y separo mis dedos antes de que despiertes. Tu piel sigue caliente. Beso tu hombro y te cubro con la sábana. Te repito una y otra vez lo mucho que te amo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos.

Intento dormir recobrar el sueño tras nuestro nuevo encuentro y poco a poco se me cierran los ojos, no sin antes escuchar un tenue 'te amo, Rick' que entre sueños escapa de tus labios.

**FIN**


End file.
